


When The World Falls

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When the kingdom of New Alderaan is attacked, Prince Ben Solo is caught up in a war — and a romance with the last man he expects.





	When The World Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Ebony is meant to be Black One here. Also, good to be writing another fantasy AU. Seriously.

The day that the missive came was the day that Prince Ben Solo’s life turned upside down.

It was an ordinary day in the palace before Thomas, the court messenger, appeared, with a missive. Even hearing it in full, Ben couldn’t help but feel like he had been punched. New Alderaan was being invaded, once more. The last time he had heard about such an invasion, it was in bedtime stories.

Now, it was a reality.

Every available soldier was called out to defend New Alderaan. Including the Knights.

Even watching Sir Poe Dameron interact with the Queen, hearing the earnestness in his voice, Ben couldn’t help but feel jealous of him. His own relationship with his mother was nowhere near that close, that earnest. It wasn’t like she hated him, but it was almost like at times she was afraid of him.

“You all right?” Paige Tico, this time.

Ben sighed. “I can’t stand it,” he said.

“What?” Paige said.

“Him. And...my mother.”

“We should probably talk about it somewhere else,” Paige said.

It was just out in the gardens that they managed to talk. Ben couldn’t help but be relieved all the while. Just being away from the others...

“So,” Paige said. “Him. And your mother.”

“It’s...” Ben ran a hand through his hair. “He’s her favorite! And he hasn’t done anything to deserve it.”

“Well, that’s harsh to say.”

“It’s true!”

“Well,” Paige said. “He isn’t...all bad.”

“Maybe.” The truth was that Poe always seemed very cheerful and kind. Almost always, at least. And it wasn’t like Poe made fun of him or anything of that nature. Or anyone else. Sir Poe Dameron was one of those people who saved his jabs for the bad guys, but even then it was rare he got truly vicious.

It didn’t stop that feeling that Ben had in his stomach, and an uneasy one at that. It wasn’t even suspicion as much as all but wanting what, exactly, Poe had. And resenting him for it.

He took a deep breath. Even thinking about his jealousy of Poe was enough to make Ben feel almost sick.

“I just hope he will be safe,” Ben said.

“Yes,” Paige said. “I hope he will be too.”

***  
Looking back at New Alderaan, Poe couldn’t help but think that he was really going to miss this place. There was someone else that he knew he was going to miss. Not just his friends over at New Alderaan, but something more.

The prince.

Poe swept his hair out of his eyes and sighed. In truth, he never understood why Ben seemed to hate him so much. Some of Ben’s friends too. It wouldn’t have been such a horrible thing if not for the fact that he had developed...something for Ben.

They were tentative feelings, but they were there nonetheless. He couldn’t help but notice that there was something about the way that Ben laughed. The way that Ben smiled. Something about the way that he carried himself. Everything about it that left Poe, simply, captivated.

And the prince didn’t know.

Poe turned to look at Ebony. No matter what happened, he thought, he would do what it took to defend New Alderaan, even if it meant that he would slay dragons for it. 


End file.
